


【GF】婚后生活

by lizijiu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizijiu/pseuds/lizijiu
Summary: ooc超严重预警平行世界设定，双子已成年





	【GF】婚后生活

**Author's Note:**

> ooc超严重预警  
平行世界设定，双子已成年

“嗯...所以Abel Otwock留下这个谜题究竟是要想表达什么呢......”Dipper 反复梳理着小说剧情，摁着圆珠笔发出咔嗒咔嗒的响声，“嘿！”世界突然黑暗，Dipper 不耐地扯下那双背后偷袭的手，“Bill，你打断我的思路了！”

“噢，Pine tree，”Bill顺势把手环在松树的腰上，“你要理解，魔鬼可忍受不了自己的爱人在床上说着其他男人的名字，嗯，女人的名字也不行。”

Dipper 面色发红，他才不会承认自己是被那句“爱人”打动了，“Abel Otwock只是一本推理小说的人物...嘶！Bill，我之前说过不准再咬我脖子了！”

惩罚性地在松树后颈轻咬了一口，Bill满意地接过娇妻的投怀送抱，他把头靠近Dipper蹭着他的左肩，略显委屈地嘟囔：“你今晚第二次说出别人的名字了，不可以恃宠而骄，Pine tree。”

“谁恃宠而骄了！”Bill你个混蛋！小鹿恼羞成怒地返过身要扑回去，却恰好落入了猎人的陷阱里。

温香软玉主动投怀，哪还有不笑纳的道理呢？Bill把张牙舞爪的松树压在身下，那本引发‘争端’的书也被状似无意地扫落到了厚重的地毯上。“Mr.Pine tree，”Bill磁性的嗓音在Dipper耳边响起，“Cipher先生为您准备了一个惊喜，请问您要现在接收吗？”

Bill微低着头，几缕金发俏皮地落在Dipper眼角，带来丝丝痒意，曾经让Dipper胆寒的金色竖瞳，如今对视着也只有暖意。 Dipper眨了眨眼，笑着抬手环住了Bill的脖颈，“等一会吧，我总要先奖励我的账单先生。”松树先生在魔鬼耳边微哑着说出这句话，温热的气息扑来，Bill的耳朵不自觉抖了抖。

这个魔鬼不得不承认，他的松树有时比他更能蛊惑人心，哦不，是魔鬼的心。

空气变得灼热起来，两副躯体缠绵着，交换着难以言说的爱意，Bill一只手压在Dipper头侧，另一只手温柔地撩起Dipper打湿的额发，拇指拂过那奇异的北极星；一个漫长的亲吻过后，Dipper闭上眼微喘着气，有些难耐地扭了扭腰臀，Bill笑着吻过他湿润的睫毛，三根手指从穴口抽离，又不怀好意地挺了挺下半身，“这个一会可能要等久一点了，嗯？”

Dipper整个人被情欲烧得通红，他有些迷蒙地睁开双眼，突然将环着Bill脖子的手往下压了压，叼住了Bill突出的喉结。Bill挑起嘴角，欣然接受了他无声的邀请。

两具身体早已无比契合，Bill感受着Dipper的灼热与紧致，故意撞在那个能让松树愉悦的地方，虽然松树总是被吓的哽咽，但却会不自觉的迎合呢。他眯起眼睛，舔舐着之前在Dipper后颈留下的印记。

这是他的松树，Bill Cipher满足地想着。

不过事后就没那么美好了，Dipper靠在Bill身上，狠狠地咬了一口他的锁骨：“说过多少次不要留在里面了。”他不满地嘟囔着，绝不承认当时是自己缠着Bill不放。

Bill略显冰凉的手在松树的腰上不紧不缓地按着，闻言他笑着认错：“嗯，是我没忍住，让我的Pine tree难受了。”

即使已经和Bill同居多年，Dipper还是会因为Bill的情话害羞，他红着脸转移话题：“嗯...对了，惊喜在哪里？”Dipper突然想起Bill说的惊喜，期待地抬头看着他。

Bill一直觉得松树先生的眼睛可以眨出星星，因为他总能被那双眼睛萌的心肝颤，要知道那些内脏从前可不会动。他微微调整了下姿势，下巴轻轻压着Dipper的头顶，似模似样地翻找着什么：“嗯，惊喜在哪里呢...哈，在这里。”他从Dipper的短裤口袋里拿出两个黑色的小薄本，“两本独家自制的护照！”魔鬼笑着蹭了蹭他的松树：“去环游星际怎么样，Pine tree？”

这真是Dipper收到过最大的惊喜了，他有些喘地接过那两个小本子，手指都激动地发颤：“星际探险！我爱你，Bill！”

“嗯哼，我也爱你,松树。”Bill哭笑不得地抱着Dipper不让他冲去书房：“那么现在先好好睡一觉，明天再做准备，好吗？”他可不想自己的松树像前年帮流星准备结婚典礼那样事事操办，紧张得三天都没睡着过。

Dipper稍微挣扎了一下没成功，也就乖乖躺下了，把‘护照’放在枕侧，他翻身搂住了将所有温柔都留给他的金发竖瞳的魔鬼：“晚安，赛弗。”

Bill揉了揉他细软的卷发，在松树额上留下了一个轻柔的晚安吻。

"Good night,Pine tree."


End file.
